mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Googleybear
Ask for money, and get advice, ask for advice, get money twice. Hi, just asking. You want your OCs to join this? --BaconLettuceTomato (talk) 11:15, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I know you said you've stopped doing requests, but I have 5 requests on the sim forum that I'd like fulfilled - and you're the only one who can do a transparent background. Can you please fulfill them? Qubit2222 (talk) 19:21, January 1, 2014 (UTC) P.S. For my sim (Q) one mood is fine. You have to make them from scratch. Qubit2222 (talk) 15:06, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I thought I'd just tell you that it's very nice to meet you. Also I think you know my older brother- Geoboy08- you banned him. But anyway now I'm here instead! Anyway it's nice to meet you. Eat Like A Boss Yeah. I never see Skull on here anyway. But he IS an editing machine, to be honest. Cmv2003 (talk) 19:14, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Will you please fulfill my sim requests? I'll give you 6 months. Thanks, Qubit2222 (talk) 15:02, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, sorry to not be so helpful, but I've never actually used that common.css thing before. I've always just edited it in the tab and so I tried to do that to the template, using what you'd put in the common.css but it might not all be correct? Hope I've helped a bit but if not sorry for not being of much use *herps* Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:00, April 8, 2014 (UTC) I'm feelin' myself~ Oh dear XD And as you've obviously seen, ACL is still about, just not so active on here atm. Potterfan1997 (talk) 21:32, April 8, 2014 (UTC) It looks good to me, I might have to try something like that! Also, I know you've got loads of schoolwork and are just generally more busy but if you've got a few minutes spare, could you edit Tyler's DS image so the hair is whiter, and edit the eyes and mouth so it looks like Terry Toymender please? Potterfan1997 (talk) 21:47, April 8, 2014 (UTC) That's brilliant, thank you! :3 And no, I'm happy with the outfit. Thanks so much Google :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 20:04, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Coz I'm a freak!~ Hey Google. Um, I actually noticed that Skull did contribute here long before I joined. I think you already noticed that.Cmv2003 (talk) 19:33, April 24, 2014 (UTC) But If You Close Your Eyes It's Gummy. What? You didn't know?Cmv2003 (talk) 00:23, May 3, 2014 (UTC) }} Google, I need your help. Potter made the template for my word bubble, but the image I want doesn't exist. Can you just find any random image of Timmy Turner from The Fairly Odd Parents and add it to my word bubble? Please and Thank You.--Cmv2003 (talk) 23:27, May 4, 2014 (UTC) I am not as strong of a contributor. I'd be in trouble.--Cmv2003 (talk) 11:20, May 5, 2014 (UTC) How do I exactly? Do I have to log in to anything?--Cmv2003 (talk) 23:40, May 5, 2014 (UTC) I've been having some trouble making the template for my buddy list that I'm going to put on my page. Do you think you can help me with the template for my buddy list? If you need any help, the criteria is on my page. Sorry I messed up with the equal signs though. Please and Thank you. }} }} Al Tucked Out Hewwo :) I know you don't strictly do requests or anything anymore, but I don't suppose you could do some recolouring and editing and that, to make a DS version of Summer's MSI Wii appearance please? I thought perhaps Violet might be a good base? But you're the best editor and know what works and what doesn't haha xp Potterfan1997 (talk) 20:15, June 21, 2014 (UTC) }} }} It's my birthday~ Happy Wikiversary Ash! :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:26, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I know! Time seems to have flown by!! It's only a couple of months until mine too :o We're pretty ancient now xp Also, could I use Brad in MSI 2 in the Simwood Studios area please :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:22, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Hollywood, Pinewood, Bollywood, a pun of all of them XD And he's a good character who perfectly fits a role in MSI 2 hahaha xp Thank you for the permission btw :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 20:59, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Girls Chase Boys Chase Girls Most movie studios seem to end in wood so XP And he's basically gonna be an actor who wants various things done for him before he is prepared to act which the player will do. It won't be that simple haha but you get my jist. And it's just I didn't know if because you'd just created him, you'd rather he wasn't used or anything haha :3}} Danke :3 Hi googleybear, ben (Lod) asked me to ask u to unblock him please? and on Mysims wiki and tardizgirl wiki i think please? he said so he can do a who done it thing or something... Timmy DS Picture I will use the picture on my sims DS Tabs!}} Another Sim Request! These girls ain't loyal~ I'm all up for it too :3 Potterfan1997 (talk) 14:52, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I'll make the character page shortly. Lord of Darkness (talk) 23:57, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Of course :3 Btw, I'm pretty sure it's the SSB trophy stand? Anyways, here it is: Potterfan1997 (talk) 20:00, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Derprude - Herpstorm Sure, friend. :D -BaconLettuceTomato (talk) 11:54, October 14, 2014 (UTC) You've never played SBB You have to - it's soooo good!! :3 And I spent ages trauling through google images before I found it lol xp Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:28, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Lol xD Poor Google haha! And idk, we should sue :3 Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:14, October 15, 2014 (UTC) I've gotta stay high, all the time~ Hello! Can you please help make me a boxart and a trailer for a game? Can you do a Fairy Tail: Dark Chronicles boxart? You're probably not into it, But i really need it. If you decide to take these request, Can you add FT characters on the bottom? ShadowNara (talk) 17:08, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya~ Hey Google, how's you? Long time no speak! Just double checking if it'd be alright to use Ai in MSI? Potterfan1997 (talk) 10:45, December 29, 2014 (UTC) I won't look back, won't look, won't look back~ Ahahaha no problem xp I've been super busy with school suddenly like what happened to the holidays :o plus it's mock fortnight - deep joy D; I'm good otherwise though :) Same with me tbh, I'm trying to be super organised this term and keep on top of homework. My Christmas was great thank you! Was working quite a bit but either met up with friends/family or chilled fir the mist part which was awesome. I also started driving :DDDD Santa sent me CDs, films, clothes, and loads of other cool little bits :3 how was your Christmas and did you get what you wanted from Santa? And much thanks - likewise to you haha ;p Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:02, January 8, 2015 (UTC) I know right! They could at least gently ease us back in to hard work haha :p And you're so lucky! I wish mine were before tbh ... thanks for the luck though xD It's so good - you can start lessons a month before your 17th though can't you? It's not too long then is it? Omg, I got soooooo much chocolate too. I'm gonna be so fat soon haha :3 Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:31, January 8, 2015 (UTC) No it doesn't haha - at least it's the weekend though! :D I'm sure it'll fly by - you could ride a motorbike now though if that's any compensation? Ahaha - true that! I'm still only like, halfway through my pile though! Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:08, January 10, 2015 (UTC) How? You are needed~ I think you might want to check in with MSW. Heron just started a conversation and Bandicootfan was wondering where you were. }} Hello. I was just wondering what font you use for your images in your portals. The font has been used in MySims, right? I've been looking EVERYWHERE. 'If I showed you my flaws, if I couldn't be strong, ''' 19:18, September 23, 2015 (UTC)totaldramalego Hey, Ash. I was just wondering if you could help me with a problem. When I want to create a new article or modify an old one, a loading screen comes up that seems to never end. It's not just long, it actually just stays there. Thanks for your help. --IPix3latedpro (talk) 08:23, November 17, 2015 (UTC)Dan }} My Under-Appreciated Gemmy Sides Howdy Hi! Looks like you're still active here. How's it been? -Decca03